Just Try a Little Tenderness
by SparkleFly369
Summary: Hikaru has left japan hoping for a new start, and maybe a new love.
1. A new start

Just Try a Little Tenderness

**Hello! This is my first Story! I worked really hard on it I hope you like it PLEASE review!**

~Normal POV~

It has been three years since the Ouran Festival, and Éclair was gone from the lives of the Host Club. The summer after that year, Haruhi's father took ill, shortly after the illness claimed his life. The loss hit the club hard, but it hurt Haruhi and Tamaki the most. Since Haruhi had no local family, besides Tamaki and the club. Mrs. Hitachiin, Hikaru and Kaoru's mother, decided Haruhi was coming to live with them. Due to all the extra space in their house, and saw how much she meant to her sons. For the first three years Haruhi lived with them everything went smoothly, Haruhi was a great help around the house and she and the Hitachiin family got along very well. However the summer before senior year, Hikaru just could not take living so close to someone he loved yet he knew would never love him back. So Hikaru, with the blessings of his friends and all his family, except for Kaoru, set off for Europe.

~Hikaru's POV~

I just couldn't handle living in that house anymore. So, now I am in a plane bound for Europe. I told all my friends and family it was just me needing a change, and a very big one according to my father. Kaoru saw right through my lies, but…he just doesn't understand. I hope he'll forgive me someday. No, I need to forget, I starting over brand new, in a Japanese School sponsored by the embassy. It's usually for military children but, they accept non-service children too. This is my second chance, I've grown a lot since joining the host club, I like making friends and it's a lot easier to let people in now. Haruhi helped me a lot, but it's time for me to let her go.

~Later at a Hitachiin residence~

Classes do not start until tomorrow morning, so I guess I can just get comfy in my new condo. It has an amazing view, and is large enough for five people to live in. When you walk in the front door the Kitchen is to your right with brand new appliances and a fully stalked fridge (thanks mom). To your left is a long hallway leading to the bedrooms, mine was the second on the right. Past the entry way is a large family room with a big screen mounted on the wall and two brown leather sofas with a glass coffee table in the centre. At the side of the room was a large sliding glass door out to a balcony showing the most beautiful view of the city. In the corner sitting untouched was the most beautiful jet black grand piano.

"Tamaki would love that" I whispered softly to myself

The room and hallways also held a few less remarkable items fake plants, arm chairs and a couple bookshelves stalked to the brim with my favorites, and a couple classics I probably won't ever read. The house looked like people lived in it year round but, I had only been in the condo once as a pit stop on our way to Venice. Next I headed to my room, awaiting my arrival it had been painted dark blue. There was a low bed similar the ones at home, a hard wood floor, dresser, desk and a chair. No posters, yet anyway, my favorites where in my luggage which I found waiting for me on my bed. I pushed them to the floor and laid on my bed. I laid listening to the silent condo and decided I should rent the extra room at the end of the hall, and then drifted off to sleep.

*3:02 am*

"Seriously! This is the third time I've woken up!" I looked at my watch, 6am back home Kaoru and the others would be headed to school right now… I quickly shook the thought away and turned to face away from the clock.

*3:39 am*

"Stupid Jet Lag!" I yelled throwing my Rolex© at the wall. Getting up I set my alarm for 6am and went to shower.

*4:15 am*

"Crap! What is there to do at 4:15 in the morning…clubs" my mother's voice then appeared in my head "We're trusting you Hikaru, don't do anything dangerous or stupid, no parties on school nights, don't bring random girls home, and please remember your only 17. And don't forget, we can very embarrassingly, take you form school with armed guards." I shuddered at the thought. "Or not.." So I went to make an omelet, with onion, cheese, peppers and beef.

*BEEP 6am*

~End Chapter 1~


	2. 2: School!

**Sorry about short last chapter! They get longer I promise! Please review!**

Chapter 2:School! 

School was just like every other I had ever attended. The teacher makes you stand at the front when you walk in, say your name and hello. Then you're sat next to a kid the sensei thinks you will get along with, which you tend to do (magical teacher matchmaking powers). The boy I was seated next to was named Tsubasa; he had black shaggy hair and a strange star tattoo on his left cheek. My before lunch classes past fairly quickly, and they were very easy. Tsubasa was in most of them, and he was pretty cool, as were his friends. I sat with Tsubasa at lunch and it seemed like we'd been friends for years not just hours. That was probably due to us talking during our classes instead of learning but minor details. Making a new start was easier than I thought, I headed to my next class "Intro to business" alone, no surprise Tsubasa wouldn't be caught dead in there. Tsubasa had art class, I am still a bit confused I swear when I registered after lunch had been activity class.(basically P.E except more games less fitness tests) My mother probably changed it this morning.

"Woh." I breathed aloud

At the end of the hall, in a gap in the crowd was girl. She was petite in size with thick chocolate colored hair cascading down past her shoulders. She was beautiful, her short school skirt showed of her slim figure and long legs. The girl disappeared just as quickly as she appeared and the hallway began to empty. I rounded the corner to my class and the next two hours passed in a daze. After my last class I headed to my locker to ditch my books, sweet no homework. At my locker I found Tsubasa munching on Paki.

"Hey." He said putting on his best cool guy face leaning up against the locker. I knocked him off balance with a simple nudge.

"Hello."I replied "I thought food wasn't allowed in the halls?"

"It's not" he slid the box into his pocket but continued eating them, he eyed me suspiciously "hmm something happened….. The guidance councilor didn't wear a leopard print dress again did she?"

"She has before?" I said with a grief stricken voice. Tsubasa placed his hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay the shock will soon wear off it'll be okay." Tsubasa eyed me for a confession he knew I was hiding something. "You met a girl? Or guy? I don't judge!" I elbowed him in the gut "So what's her name?"

"Don't know didn't talk to her." Crap!

"So it's a girl. Alright let's go" he closed my locker and headed for the main entrance to the school.

"Where are we going?"

"A small café in town I want to hear all the gory details." He eyed me with an "I'm sure you did it all look," and I just glared back at him.

Chapter 3

We entered the café at about 4 so there wasn't really anyone in it. Tsubasa and I sat at a table, at one of the windows facing the beach. We ordered drinks and I began to tell Tsubasa about the girl in the hallway. After I finished Tsubasa stared at me.

"Did you really order a coke at a café?"

"Tsubasa FOCUS!"

"Oh right, yeah….. she's "seeing" someone"

"Who?"

"Uh…err...cough...me" suddenly his voice dropped to a whisper "sorta"

"Sorta? Either she is or she isn't!"

"Fine. She's currently single, but good luck. She won't give any guy the time of day." I suddenly felt challenged

"Well she has never met an Ouran Host."

"A what?" I ignored his question.

"She'll be mine within the week."

"Today is Friday."

"Starting on Monday!"

"You're on." I gave "Tsubasa a blank look. "First person to get a date with her wins. See you on Monday Hikaru." Tsubasa arose from his chair paid for the drinks and left. I sat staring at his empty chair for a while, the last 15 minutes playing on loop in my head. I silently swore to myself. Then, I got up and walked out of the café. My eyes took a while to adjust to the dimmer lighting, almost sunset I thought. I looked up at the sky trying to decide what to do next. I figured the most productive thing was to post my roommate wanted sign by the school with my cell number and hope nobody crazy called. After posting it to a community board by the school, I headed for home. As I walked past an empty park I heard a scream. A girl's scream.


	3. Damsel in distress, or not

~Chapter 3: Damsel in distress, or not.

I ran toward the sound of the scream without thinking twice, toward the middle of the park I found a girl around my age laying on the ground. It appeared as though she had been pushed to the ground. I knelt down next to her and tapped her shoulder. Her eyes shot open. _Her beautiful Violet eyes. _Before I could ask if she was okay her fist flew up and she punched me in the nose.

"OW! What the crap!" I stood up my hand covering my nose, good arm I thought as I felt blood trickling on my hand. The girl's hands flew over her mouth as she struggled to stand.

"I'm so sorry! I thought you were." She stopped suddenly eyes fixed on my face "You're bleeding!"

"Really?" I replied pulling my hand away from my face acting as though I had no idea and it didn't hurt like hell. "Well what do ya know." She let out a small gasp seeing all the blood on my hand. I didn't know my nose could bleed this much. She ripped the bottom of her dress and bawled it up into a ball. She pulled me into a sitting position on the ground again and applied the make-shift gauze to my nose.

"Ow." I winced bet I look so manly right now. She let a soft smile pass her lips and all my pain went away.

"I am very sorry" she repeated at I placed my hand on the gauze and she pulled hers away.

"I'll be fine, I shouldn't have surprised you. What were you doing in the park this late?" the sun was beginning to set and it was getting cooler. It already wasn't safe for her alone on the streets but soon it wouldn't be safe for either of us. "Hey, let me walk you home, it's not safe for you to be out alone this late." I stood up and offered her the hand not stained red. She didn't take it.

"Thank you but I'll be fine."Her violet eyes avoided my gaze as she began to walk away. My eyes drifted to her ripped dress, a ragged line at the hem. It was a beautiful dress it was white with multicolored streaks along the hem.

"Ay!" I yelled after her she turned clearly trying to decide whether to stop or not. "Sorry about your dress" she looked at the dress then back at me with a "what can you do?" expression on her face.

"Sorry about your nose" she replied as she quickly disappeared from site. After she'd gone I took the quick way through the trees back to my building.

As I walked in the door my phone rang, it was a new number. I answered

"Hello?"

A soft female voice responded "Hi, I just saw your poster, about needing a roommate."

"You interested?"

"Very much actually, I was wondering when I could stop by to check it out?"

"umm… Now work for you?" I asked looking around the apartment.

"Yes, I'll be there in ten." She hung up the phone. Nice talking to you too.

After about fifteen minutes I heard a knock at the door. It was her.


	4. A small world indeed

~Chapter 4: A small world indeed.

The door swung open to reveal a small girl about five foot two, with brown hair pinned up in a messy bun. In the light it also looked like there were small purple highlights in her hair. Her eyes were a deep violet, mimicking the richest flower. Her lips were small and pink, with a hint of red where the lipstick she applied that morning at worn away. She had on a white dress surrounded by multi colored splashes at the hem, the ripped hem.

"Well, hello again." I said after an obviously too long pause. She blushed.

"Small world" she responded

"It is indeed. Would you like to come in?"I asked motioning down the hallway it wasn't long into the rather short tour that she stopped suddenly as we entered the family room, and clearly wishing to be shown no more.

"It's perfect." She said finally "How much is the rent fee? I'll go as high as 10,000."

"Good to hear." I said cheerfully "But… the condo is fully paid for, my family fully owns every square inch, and I don't need the money so assuming you pass the background check, rent is free."

Her jaw hit the floor.

"We'd split utility and food cost fifty fifty however."

"Are you serious?"

"Most people run background checks I can't have a crazy person living with me..."

"No I mean about the rent." She repeated agitatedly

"Yeah, I just wanted a roommate for the company."

"Why didn't you get a cat?"

"I do not clean litter boxes."

"Dog?"

"I'd have to walk it. In the rain." I responded having already thought out both scenarios. She rolled her eyes. "You can have your stuff moved in whenever it's convenient."

"Will do."

"Oh by the way I am Hikaru Hitachiin." I offered her my hand this time she took it and shook it.

"Sasami."

"Sasami…"

"Just Sasami."

"Okay "just Sasami". She rolled her eyes but this time she cracked a little smile. I laughed "It'll be fun getting to know you Sasami, make yourself at home, look around just don't break anything." I made my way to the kitchen and she wondered a little bit. I could hear her footsteps from the stove where I was making snacks. She was something, chocolate brown hair, violet eyes, and an amazing smile. Why did these traits sound so familiar? I heard the steps stop and the creek of a wood stole. Suddenly, that lonely piano in the corner began to make the sweetest sounds. Soon followed by the sweetest voice I'd ever heard.

Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton

_Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.  
And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize  
That everyday he finds  
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines._

_He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_

_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
And you'd swear those words could heal.  
And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And I know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time._

_And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand._

_Please come with me,  
See what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee.  
Can you see?_

_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that ordinary boy  
Or was it all in my head?  
Did he asked if I would come along  
It all seemed so real.  
But as I looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal._

_And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand,  
In the palm of your hand._

_Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky._

I walked into the family room and set the tray of snacks on the table. I sat on the couch listening to her beautiful voice. It was a whimsical happiness but with a hint of longing like a captive bird wishing he could fly. She got up from the piano and sat on the floor by the table and we talked late into the night. Mostly about snacks, and her love of cooking, how I only knew about six recipes. Her sister was studying to be a pastier in France, and they both loved to cook things I'd never heard of. Around 1:30 a.m. I showed Sasami to her room, it was behind the double doors at the end of the hall. The room had white walls with light pink bows painted to decorate the top edge of the walls. There was a non-elevated bed in the middle of the room with a light pink canopy hanging from the ceiling surrounding the bed. There was a vanity with a round mirror, a large armoire, a desk and chair, then a private bathroom off to the left and four tall windows facing the ocean side of the city. I wondered why we had such a girly room in our condo but, Sasami seemed to like it. Her eyes were as big as flying saucers and her jaw was resting on the floor. I decided to let myself out. I went into my room and got ready for bed. I lay in bed and listened, I could hear Sasami making a phone call arranging to have her stuff dropped off. Then there was a lot of rambling in French and a lot of laughing. It sounded like forced laughter. I fell asleep long before she hung up.

**I really hope everyone likes it so far! I'm pleasantly surprised at how well it's turning out. I'm still having issues up loading correctly so bare with me if there are any glaring errors. Please enjoy and PLEASE review!**


	5. Chocolate

**I am working very hard on this. I hope people like it. Please please please review any suggestions would be appreciated!**

~Chapter 5: Chocolate

I awoke to the smell of chocolate chip pancakes; it took me a minute to remember who would be cooking. I got up put on street clothes and walked to the kitchen. She was standing in front of the stove, her hair in a high pony tail with a knot tied around where the scrunches held it in place. She was wearing a long shirt, and a strapless top. She turned when she heard me enter, I sat down at the bar that looked in on the kitchen through I large cutout in the wall. In a few moments steaming hot pancakes appeared before me.

"My stuff arrived early this morning so since I was up I decided to make pancakes." She said way to cheerfully for 10 a.m. on a Sunday.

"Thanks." I replied in my groggy morning voice. She giggled at me anti-morning attitude and preceded to poor me some coffee. "So… where do you go to school?"

"Same place as you I imagine."

"Lotus Academy?" **(crapy name I know I couldn't think of anything else!)**

"The one and only, Senior Class B." So, it had to have been her I saw in the hall, but she seemed so sad and lonely then. "You're a freshman right?" If looks could kill, I'd need a new roommate. "Kidding!"

"I've seen you in the halls I think."

"Yeah and you stared at me!" my cheeks turned so red, roses were pail in comparison. She giggled again.

"My pain amuses you?"

"Very much so, actually." Her violet eyes stared into mine with complete seriousness. We both began to laugh. She didn't look like she laughed much. I couldn't help but wonder why.

I didn't understand how such a happy face could hold such sad eyes. Her violet wonders were like doors to her past, which she choose to keep locked. The rest of the day went on about the same. We talked and laughed, me fishing for information about her past her avoiding the questions as though they'd never been uttered. Around dinner time she disappeared into the kitchen I took this opertunity to text Tsubasa.

_I am so going to win!_ _~ Hikaru H_.

* Beep*

_We need 2 tlk, were R U? ~Tsubasa_

_*Beep*_

_Home 2 blks from the café, in condo 1860. ~Hikaru_

_*Beep*_

_K. TTYL ~Tsubasa_

I closed my phone. "Hey Sasami?"

"Yes?" she replied from the kitchen clearly preoccupied

"My friend is going to stop by, think you could make a little extra for him?"

"I wasn't aware I was even feeding you." She chuckled "sure the more the merrier." She waited a while before speaking and she appeared in the doorway leading to the kitchen with a rag in her hand and an apron on her waist. "You know if I didn't love cooking so much I would, so be wining about having to play house wife, and cook for you."

"But the apron looks so cute on you!" I replied jokingly a towel came flying towards me from her direction I dove to the floor of the family room. "Ha missed" I retorted

"You sure about that?" I looked up to find her standing above me with a pitcher of ice water. The towel had been a distraction I had fallen right into her trap.

"You wouldn't?" Just as I finished the last syllable the ice cold water came crashing down on me. Sasami's evil laughter was echoing throughout the apartment. She was going to be trouble. A knock sounded from the door.

**~Tsubasa's POV~**

I knocked on the door a female voice responded telling me it was unlocked. I walked in to find Hikaru on the floor at the foot of the hallway soaking wet. I couldn't help but laugh. He stood up.

"Hello there Hikaru!" I said in between gasps for breath. A mischievous look spread across his face.

"Hi, Tsubasa why don't you give me a hug?" by the time I realized what was going on it was too late to stop him. I had a Hikaru shaped wet mark on my shirt. I heard a stifled laugh coming from behind me. I turned to see a brown haired goddess standing in Hikaru's kitchen, her magical violet eyes met mine. I looked at Hikaru with my jaw on the floor, he had a smug look of success written all over his face. How on earth did he get HER to come over.

"Let's head to my room so you can dry off and I can change." He shot a look of death at the girl behind me. I followed Hikaru down the hallway, into a door on the left the room looked rather unlived in. I know Hikaru just transferred but did he just move in too? He had only the necessities and a few posters.

"So what are you here for?" Hikaru asked leaning on his desk

"I came to…." I looked at the door imaging her slaving away in the kitchen her long brown hair dangling in her face " I wanted to apologize, I was really rude the other day." I offered my hand and Hikaru shook it. Not wet hugs this time.

~Hikaru's POV~

Tsubasa looked very upset about, our…. I guess you could call it a fight, he was also shocked about who was in my kitchen cooking. I sent Tsubasa back into the family room with a new shirt while I changed, when I got there Tsubasa was sitting on the floor by the table with steaming hot curry in front of him. I sat down and Sasami appeared with two more bowls, she set one in front of me and the other at her seat. Tsubasa was in complete flirt mode. He tried to fish about her past, and that really went well. Sasami was completely undeterred she avoided the questions with ease, barely even having to think as of the whole conversation was scripted.

"So Sasami, do you have a boy friend?" Tsubasa was very…well the opposite of smooth. Sasami was caught of guard by this question because she usually scared people away by this point.

"No." she replied a little shakily, she stood from the table took her bowl and headed to the kitchen. I heard her bowl hit the counter then I heard the door shut.

"What was that?" asked Tsubasa with total shock in his voice, and a face saying "that plan always works"

"I don't know…." I wasn;t really paying attention to Tsubasa, there was something Sasami was hiding. I bet it had something to do with the night we met.

"So Hikaru.." Tsubasa eyed me suspiciously "When did you two start living together?"

~Sasami's POV~

I do not know what is up with me! I'm usually so collected, but… around him. No, I shook the thought away I am not going down that road. I just…. I'm free and I want to stay that way for as long as possible. Glee starts after school tomorrow so that should keep me distracted. Speaking of distracted I had no idea where I was. I just walked out the door and kept walking I was now about two blocks from the condo. I needed some fresh air, I remembered how well that went last time. Ending with me on my back in the middle of the park, note to self… avoid park. My skirt was blowing in the cool night time air shivers went up my spine. I thought back to when I was little living with my sister and my parents in Japan. Those times where simple. We were all together and I didn't have to put a happy face on when I was sad. I had my mom there for me. She would've been by my side right now, but she was in a better place, her and dad. It was just my sister and me, my dad's multi-million dollar company now had my name on it and it was just waiting for me to turn eighteen. To take my life away. I hope the day never comes, but I was sixteen turning seventeen on the winter solstice. I'm probably going to have to apologize to Tsubasa, as creepy as he is. I felt bad for just running away, but I lost my control. I didn't plan on going home anytime soon.

~Hikaru's POV~

Tsubasa hung around for a couple more hours after Sasami left. I went to bed soon after he left. She didn't return till long after I was asleep. I heard her laugh; I'd left freshly cooked brownies out for her with a note attached saying _Chocolate: a natural anti-depressant, enjoy ~Hikaru._ Soon after I drifted into a deep sleep, I awoke the next morning for school. Sasami was already gone, I went into the kitchen to make my breakfast and the brownies were gone. Take that Kaoru, people do like my brownies. I opened the fridge to retrieve the milk and on the neatly cleared middle shelf was a plate of chocolate frosted brownies. Attached a note read, _Mine are better. I fed yours to the ducks at the park. ~Sasami. _I took a brownie and shut the door. Crap. Her's were better.


End file.
